Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duealegriaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duealegriaxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in June, 1997 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number E-13-15, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-09-18, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duealegria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duealegriaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duealegriaxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely and early flowering habit.
4. Purple-colored double flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection E-13-15, plants of the new Ivy Geranium flower earlier and have a more intense purple flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-09-18, plants of the new Ivy Geranium have larger flowers and differ in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Amethystxe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Amethyst in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Ivy Geranium had a more pronounced zonation pattern than leaves of plants of the cultivar Amethyst.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Amethyst.
3. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had larger flower umbels and slightly larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Amethyst.
4. Flower colors of plants of the new Ivy Geranium was more intense purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Amethyst.